


Honra sobre gloria

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Honor, Imprisonment, Post-Battle, Soldiers, Suicide, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Oí a su general. Le dio orden de matar a quien estaba todavía en el campo a combatir. ¿Pues por qué sigo viviendo?”





	Honra sobre gloria

**Honra sobre gloria **

Chinen caminaba frente a las rejas.

Ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta.

Miraba la piedra cruda del suelo, casi asqueado, mientras sus orejas cogían un quejido tenue, casi fuera lejos, y no procedente de unos pasos de él.

Levantó los ojos, echando una mirada más allá de las rejas con aire disgustado.

“Cállate.” siseó al chico, acercándose a las rejas y mirando a través de esas, encontrando el prisionero acurrucado en una esquina, la cara ocultada entre las piernas.

Hizo un sonido desesperado, abriendo la puerta de la celad y arrodillándose frente a él, cogiéndole el pelo, fuerte, y tirando porque le mirara en los ojos.

“Quejidos no te servirán de nada. Sólo tendrías que arrodillarte a mis pies y agradecerme de ser vivo.” le dijo, en tono firme, y luego le dejó ir bruscamente.

El chico se calló pronto a su breve arrebato.

Mantuvo la cara alta, los ojos fijos en su captor, una expresión de puro odio.

“¿Qué quiere de mí?” murmuró bajo, la voz agotada por la batalla, por el cansancio y por las horas de cautiverio.

Se puso en pie con dificultad, teniendo la mano en una cadera, la misma donde aparecía una herida poco profunda, pero bastante dolorida.

Chinen hizo un sonido desdeñoso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No es asunto tuyo. Perdiste, pues tendrías que bajar la cabeza y esperar de conocer tu destino.” murmuró, calmo. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?” preguntó, cogiéndole la cara en una mano, y esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

“Oí a su general. Le dio orden de matar a quien estaba todavía en el campo a combatir.” dijo, con aire confuso. “¿Pues por qué sigo viviendo?” preguntó, pasándose la lengua en un labio, respirando con dificultad.

Chinen hesitó frente a esta pregunta.

La verdad era que no sabía porque le hiciera dejado vivir.

Estaba todavía confuso por el resultado de esa batalla, tenía que admitirlo.

Nadie habría pensado que al final iba a ser la armada de Tokugawa a ganar, pero ellos habían querido confiar en Ieyasu, hasta el final, hasta que el clan de Toyotomi no había ido al encuentro de su derrota. 

Había sido entonces que Chinen había visto a ese chico.

Estaba cerca del campamento enemigo, a poca distancia de la ladera del monte Sasao, cuando le había visto.

Había tratado de combatir.

Había tratado de rebelarse, gritando su frustración para la derrota, gritando para la captura de su general, y porque estaba consciente de lo que habría sido del destino de la facción perdedora.

A Chinen no le había tomado mucho tiempo para desarmarle, aún menos a empujarle con la espalda al suelo, sobresaliéndole y apuntando su shinto contra su garganta.

Estaba a punto de matarle, cuando le había mirado los ojos, así como los estaba mirando ahora.

Nunca había sido famoso por la piedad en guerra, ni por el gran corazón que le habría llevado a perdonar una vida humana.

Era una máquina, Yuri, no le importaba de lo que dejaba detrás de sí, sólo de lo que le esperaba una vez llegado a la meta.

Sin embargo, no había hecho nada.

Después de haberle echado una mirada de desprecio, le había tirado por un brazo, obligándolo a volver en pie, y le había arrastrado hasta el castillo de Sawayama, cerrándole en esa celda.

Todavía no había sido descubierto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano alguien iba a entrar en esos cuartos, que iba a verle, y que iba a exigir explicaciones que él no podía dar.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?” le preguntó entonces, esperando al menos de oírle contestar a esa pregunta, de vencer su obstruccionismo.

El chico hizo una mueca, suspirando.

“Tengo diez y ocho años. Y he visto usted matar a chicos más jóvenes que mí, pues no pienso que pueda ser una excusa para que no me mató.” contestó, teniendo éxito de ser casi orgulloso, a pesar de su situación.

“No tendrías que estar en guerra.” le dijo Yuri entonces, más viejo que él sólo de unos años, y no estaba en posición de decirle algo así.

Había empezado su entrenamiento cuando sólo tenía quince, y nunca le había parecido algo equivocado.

La parecía, en contra, que fuera equivocado por el chico frente a sí, que ese no fuera su lugar, que se hubiera dejado arrastrar, así como muchos otros, de ideales que no conocía plenamente, de un tradicionalismo que ya no tenía razón de existir.

“Soy en guerra por mi país, y para defender lo que Toyotomi Hideyoshi y Oda Nobunaga antes de él han construido. Ustedes sólo han destruido todo esto, y yo fue a la batalla para impedírselo.” explicó todavía tratando de parecer dignificado.

Chinen rio.

Rio de todo corazón, rio pese a que la situación fuera grotesca, rio por la inmadurez de ese pensamiento.

“Tú inocencia hoy se fue al encuentro de la muerte.” le dijo entonces, cruzando los brazos en el pecho. “Se ha ido al encuentro de la muerte porque pensabas que fuera correcto, porque suponías de hacerlo para tu país y para lo que creías, y aquí es que te equivocas.” respiró hondo, bajando los ojos al suelo. “Aun tu causa pueda ser correcta, no hay nada que deba permitirte de buscar la muerte para una guerra que no te pertenece.” añadió, extendiendo despacio una mano, acariciándole la cara casi con ternura, como si sintiera piedad por su destino. “Tus ojos me pidieron de matarte, hoy. Y por eso te salvé. Porque no es correcto que a diez y ocho años desees de morir sin saber cuánto sea equivocado, cuanto no haga honra en la muerte, cuanto tu destino no fuera mucho más mejor que encontrarte aquí conmigo, ahora, en esta prisión.” concluyó, dejando de tocarle, sintiendo algo dentro de sí quebrarse.

Era un discurso que habría hecho con mucho gusto a sí mismo también, pero sabía ya qué no iba a escucharse.

“Pero habría sido libre. No habría tenido rejas a constreñirme, no habría tenido tus ojos a recordarme que hoy perdí.” contestó el menor, con menos convicción, casi como si las palabras de Yuri finalmente hubieran abierto una brecha.

Chinen se alejó, indicando la puerta con el brazo.

“Vete, pues. Vete, seas libre y declárate fiel a Tokugawa Ieyasu, ¡así de poder seguir viviendo tranquilo tus años!” gritó, calmándose pronto. “Pero no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?” preguntó, rendido.

El menor bajó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No podría vivir sabiendo de haberme arrodillado frente a alguien que no reconozco. Y usted es un soldado como a mí, oí tus buenas palabras, pero sé qué habría hecho lo mismo.” siseó, arrodillándose y mirando al mayor fijo. “Mis ojos le pidieron de matarme y usted me salvó. Pero no hay salvación para mí, y esto lo sabe usted también. Por esto me oculta. Porque sabe que si no lo hará usted, llegará una mano ajena en su lugar.” dijo, con más tranquilidad. “Ahora no se lo pregunto más. Le ruego y le imploro. Deme la libertad que voy buscando.”

Yuri suspiró pesantemente, quedándose a mirarlo.

Lo envidió, un poco.

Lo envidió por su convicción, por esa libertad que estaba seguro de encontrar en la muerte, por la manera como había creído hasta el final de combatir por una causa correcta, y de irse también por esa, porque así le había sido enseñado.

Y él también, lo admitía, habría dado las mismas respuestas.

Le tomó la mano, delicado.

Otra vez le hizo poner en pie, otra vez le miró.

Y otra vez, le pareció un crimen mucho más peor de los cometidos durante la batalla, dejar que se apagaran rasgos tan vivos.

“Yamada. Me llamo Yamada Ryosuke.” murmuró el menor, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Yuri asintió oyendo su nombre, vencido por una tristeza improvisa pensando que nunca iba a poder usar ese nombre.

Se acercó, dándole un beso en los labios, sin afecto ni compresión, sólo resignado.

Luego apoyó el shinto al suelo, saliendo de la celda y del cuarto.

Oyó el ruido de la navaja contra la carne y un gemido sofocado.

Después, nada más.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

La muerte, al final, también había llegado a su inocencia.


End file.
